


A Cheap Piece of Souvenir Junk

by dearingsattler



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, First Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearingsattler/pseuds/dearingsattler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming across a particular ornament while decorating for Christmas, Steve and Catherine recall their first Christmas together</p><p>(Originally posted on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cheap Piece of Souvenir Junk

**Author's Note:**

> Steve and Catherine's first Christmas while they were still just friends (the feelings totally exist though)

“Thanks for letting me help you guys decorate.”

Catherine smiled at Grace as she brought another box in from the garage, “Thank you for helping us. I still can’t believe how many decorations super SEAL over here has.” She set the box down and glanced at Steve who glared at her for the use of the nickname.

“You do realize that this was my childhood home, right? Like I actually celebrated Christmas here, as a child, with my family?” Catherine just smiled at him, “I knew introducing you to Danny was a bad idea.”

Grace laughed, “Come on Uncle Steve, she’s just teasing. Have a little fun, tease her back and lighten up.”

Steve just stared at her, “And here I thought you took more after Rachel than Danny. I’m going to be outnumbered all day, aren’t I?”

Catherine nodded, but crossed the room to peck his cheek to make up for it. “Now come on, let’s get this tree up!”  
A short while later, the tree was up and the lights were one, and the three were unpacking the ornaments when Grace let out a laugh. “A sailboat ornament, why am I not surprised?” She looked at Steve, who grinned.

Catherine, however, looked up in surprise, “Sailboat orna – oh my God, you still have this?” She crossed the room and knelt beside Grace, taking the ornament from her. It wasn’t much, just a gimmicky little sailboat ornament she had purchased from a nearby pier one Christmas.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

“Because it’s a cheap piece of souvenir junk?”

“So what if it’s cheap? What about the story behind it? Where it came from?”

“Story?” Steve and Catherine turned towards Grace. “What story, Uncle Steve?”

Steve smiled, “The story of mine and Catherine’s first Christmas together.”

“Really? Can I hear it?” There was excitement in Grace’s voice as she spoke.

“It’s not much of a story, really-”

“I’d be happy to tell you Gracie,” Steve said, cutting Catherine off. “Despite what Catherine has to say about it, I think it’s a great story.”

Catherine rolled her eyes, but relented. “Go on then, you obviously want to tell it.”

Steve grinned, “Probably about 10 years ago now, Cath and I managed to both get 36 hours of leave, right on Christmas day…”

~~

“So are you going to go back to Hawaii for Christmas?” Catherine was walking alongside Steve as they headed off base towards the city. A number of officers ran ahead to catch cabs to get to the airport, having also been granted leave while the ship was docked.

“Naw, I don’t think so,” There was something in Steve’s voice that made Catherine drop that subject immediately. She knew things between him and his father weren’t good, and apparently Christmastime was no exception.

“Okay, what about your sister? She lives here in California, doesn’t she?”

“She does, but she and my Aunt Deb went to New York for Christmas; something about snow that I can’t remember. So I guess I’m just going to hang around San Diego for the next 36 hours. How about you Rollins? Are you heading home for Christmas?”

“My dad’s on assignment overseas and my mom and her sister decided to spend Christmas on vacation in the Caribbean, so I’ll be staying here in San Diego as well.” Catherine glanced up at Steve, but to her disappointment, his expression was unreadable. “What do you plan on doing?”

Steve shrugged, “Not much really, I’ll probably just hang out in the hotel and maybe go down to the beach for a swim. Have you got any plans?”

“I’m dying for some sushi, so I’ll do that, and probably walk around a bit and check out the city. Care to join me?”

“I don’t know,” Steve’s voice trailed off.

“Come on, at least join me for some sushi.”

“Alright, I’ll join you for sushi.” Catherine smiled slightly, as Steve stepped away to call them a cab. As they rode towards the hotel in silence, she thought about Steve and his reaction to Christmas. She knew it had been a long time since Christmas had been a happy occasion for him. She could understand his reluctance to do anything this next day and a half.

But she also knew that she had to do something to make him smile.

~~

Catherine sighed to herself as she walked along the waterfront; it may have been Christmas day, but it was still a bustling place full of tourists and locals who didn’t celebrate the holiday. ‘If only I had been able to convince Steve to join me,’ she thought to herself.

Thoughts still heavy, she paused to check out a little kiosk selling little souvenir trinkets, including Christmas ornaments. One of which caught her eye. Catherine felt a smile creep across her face.

Maybe she could cheer up Steve yet.

~~

Steve looked up in confusion when he heard a knock on his door. He got up and crossed the room to answer it, opening it to reveal Catherine. “Back so soon, Rollins?”

She gave him a soft smile, “Well no one should spend Christmas day alone.”

“Rollins, you don’t have to do this because you feel like you have to.”

“I really would have thought you would know me better than that by now, McGarrett; I want to.”

“Really?”

“Of course,” She reached inside her bag, “I even brought you a gift.”

“Catherine, you really didn’t have to-”

“Wanted to, and it really isn’t much if that makes you feel better.” She handed it to him, watching as he burst out into laughter upon opening it. “The guy reminded me of you, I figured it was a fitting ornament for you.”

Steve pulled Catherine into a hug, “A guy who looks like me on a sailboat, I love it.” He released Catherine who looked up at him, a large smile on her face.

“Mission accomplished,” She said. “I swore I would get you to smile today.”

“Thank you,” emotion was thick in Steve’s voice as he said that. “Now come on Rollins, I picked up some beer and I’m sure we can find a decent Christmas movie on the television.”

~~

“Aww, that’s such a nice story, Uncle Steve.”

Catherine shook her head laughing slightly, “You do realize that none of that changes the fact this is a cheap piece of souvenir junk, right?”

“I’m aware, but you gave it to me which makes it a hundred times more valuable.” Steve pressed a quick kiss to Catherine’s lips.

“You are such a sap,” Catherine muttered.

“Whether you consider it sappy or not, it is such a sweet and adorable story. Thanks for sharing it with me.” A large smile was on Grace’s face as she observed the two.

“No problem, Gracie. Would you like to do the honours and hang the ornament on the tree?” Steve held out the ornament to Grace.

Grace’s smile became one of excitement, “May I?”

“Of course you can,” Catherine agreed. Grace bounded over to them and took the ornament from Steve. Turning towards the tree, she inspected it for a moment before walking forward and putting the ornament right in the middle of the front of the tree.

Grace stepped back and inspected her work for a second, “Perfect.”

Steve nodded his agreement and snuck his arms around Catherine who leaned back into his chest, “Absolutely perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I realize now that my timeline is probably way off for this to work, but oh well


End file.
